<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate by Kageyamas_boke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275491">Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_boke/pseuds/Kageyamas_boke'>Kageyamas_boke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pain, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_boke/pseuds/Kageyamas_boke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had feelings for Yuki Sohma, but there was only one person who caught his eye, and you knew it wasn't you.<br/>( READ AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE. IT GIVES MORE DESCRIPTION)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Yuki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is told as if you're tohru, so there's no tohru but the storyline is basically the same as tohru except you don't end up with kyo.Please see bottom notes for a better desciption. This is also when they're in their second year around march-april . When the month changes, i'll make sure to tell you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve always had feelings for Yuki Sohma, but lately you’ve noticed he’s been,well, off.  He stopped walking you home from work because of plans, rarely at home, been talking to you less, even stopped tutoring you. You knew it’s because he was planning for student council, or that’s what you blamed it on. In reality, yes he was with the student council, but not necessarily discussing student council topics. Just chatting around and having fun, which you were happy about because he was finding new friends and letting loose, but did he have to take it so far to the point where he barely talks to you. Soon you realized that he was just simply learning how to be less dependent on people. </p><p> As time went on, your feelings grew and grew. You remembered last year,around the same time of year, he gave you his sweater because you were cold. The prince Yuki fan club didn’t like that at all. They started asking Yuki for his sweater and you watching him politely turn them down made you all bubbly inside. </p><p>The day of November 3rd, you mustered up all your courage and decided to tell yuki how you truly felt. You couldn’t keep these feelings inside forever. After the bell rang, signaling lunch had started, you got up and left your classroom searching for the silver haired boy. </p><p>You spotted him  near the staircase talking with the Student Council President. “ Yuki-kun”, you called out to him. He slowly turned around “ Oh _____-san. Is everything okay?”  “ Well I just wanted to-”, half way through your sentence you noticed that Yuki’s eyes were trailing to a figure behind you. You looked back to see what he was looking at. There she was, Machi Kuragi walking alongside Kakeru Manabe. You glanced back to look at Yuki. You saw how his eyes had a shine to them that you’ve never seen before. He looked back at you and the shine was completely gone. You felt like the walls were caving in. “ Sorry about that, _____-san. What did you want to talk about?”,He spoke out quickly. “ Oh, um I just wanted to tell you that I was working late tonight, so it’s best if you order take out today. “, You said the first thing that came to mind, you felt guilty that you lied but it was for the best. “ Alright, I’ll tell Shigure and kyo.” He said with a smile. You nodded your head, forced a smile and quickly walked away. </p><p>On your way to work, you met up with Momiji since you both were going to the same place. Being around Momiji made you forget about the mess of an attempted confession that happened earlier. </p><p>You told Momiji that you had to stay a few hours after word. Momiji was confused but didn’t ask anything. He said that he’ll stay to keep you company. </p><p>After a few hours, you left the building without Momiji since he said he needed to stay for a few more hours. As you left you saw a familiar figure leaning on the handrails. You soon realized that it was Kyo.<br/>
“ Oi. Why were you working so late today?”, he started questioning you.</p><p>“ Oh, I just needed extra hours.”, You started thinking of the best excuses to use.</p><p>Kyo found this suspicious but didn’t question you any farther. “ what are you doing here?” You asked slightly confused. </p><p>“ I came here to pick you up,idiot.” </p><p>You stood there in shock,still confused on why.</p><p>“ The rat-boy told us that you were working late today. Heck, he came home pretty late too. I expected him to be walking you home since he was out so late but that wasn’t the case. You really shouldn’t be walking home alone,you know? I almost beat the damn rat into shreds when he told us. How could he just leave you like that?”</p><p>It surprised you that Kyo came because he was worried about you. You’ve never seen this side of him.</p><p>The walk home was in a comfortable silence. You felt as if you should tell Kyo about the situation but decided against it, thinking that would just cause more problems since Yuki and Kyo already didn’t have a good relationship. </p><p>When you two got home, Shigure was reading the newspaper and Yuki was drinking tea. Immediately, Kyo started yelling at Yuki. Yuki, as always, looked unbothered not knowing what he was rambling about this time.</p><p>“ You damn rat. Do you wanna watch _____ get kidnapped? You knew she was working late and you just left it at that. What if a weird creep saw her? Or a pervert? What would we do then, Rat-boy?” </p><p>“ I was busy doing student council work-”</p><p>“ Like what? Going over to Machi’s house?”</p><p>That sentence plunged into  your heart like a shard of glass. Yuki slowly realized the situation. Your eyes started forming tears but you tried your best to hold them in and save them for the pillow.</p><p>“ Okay guys, that’s enough. It’s late. We’re all tired. I’m going to bed.”, you quickly spurted out,walking up the stairs.</p><p>“ Good night, _____”, shigure called out.</p><p>You were too tired to reply. After bathing,brushing your teeth, and changing, you plopped down on your bed and completely knocked out, resting for the day tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you are basically tohru. So, you live with yuki,kyo and shigure, are friends with hanajima and uotani and you guys know the rest. Then, you don't end up with kyo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>